Last Day of Your Life
by TheKikGeek
Summary: One-Shot. In Which Sirius asks a questions, and James gives an answer. And it is not what she was expecting. So what would you do if you only had one day to live?


Had someone told me at the end of sixth year, that not only would I befriend all the Marauders, but that I would actually convince them to study with me, I would have strongly suggested that they check themselves into St. Mungo's Psychiatric Ward immediately. Yet here I am sitting, in front of the fireplace with Alice, Marlene, all the Marauders, actually doing homework over Christmas Break. Seventh Year had really forced everyone to grow up. Realizing that we would be leaving this safety net in a few short months persuaded us all to mature, in order to face the outside world.

Looking around the group, I glanced at every person in our house and year. Alice was already engaged to her longterm boyfriend, Frank, who graduated last year. He was already admitted into the Auror program at the Ministry of Magic. Alice was working on plans to join him once she graduates in May. He, of course believes it is too dangerous for her, and would prefer her to be a stay at home wife. With this new drive in her, Alice is determined to not only be accepted into the program, but to finish with higher marks.

Marlene sat clinging to her boyfriend, Remus. Both had been dancing around each other for years. They both were the ones whom our group of friends always went to for advice, but were never able to follow any of their own. Alice and I finally were able to convince her to get out of her comfort level, and not take no for an answer. ("Oh, because that worked out so well for James," Marlene murmured.) Remus, at first said no. He had always been shy, thinking everyone would judge him, or treat him differently, if they knew about his monthly problem. He wasn't aware that Marlene had known since Third Year. After many hurt and confusing conversations, in which both parties danced around the issue, Remus finally admitted his troubles. When he told Marlene he couldn't be with her because he was a werewolf, Marlene screamed and hit him, for thinking so lowly of her that a) she didn't already know and b) that she would treat Remus any differently. Remus had a major awakening, and from that point forward, they have been inseparable.

I smiled fondly at them before turning my attention to Peter. A shy, small, quiet boy, I never really considered him to ever contribute anything to his group of friends. I assumed that they others felt sorry for him, and since they were roommates, they included him with them. It wasn't until I found myself alone in a deserted hallway with three Slytherins, and no wand, that I understood how amazing he really is. He just so happened to be walking from the kitchen when he found me surrounded. I expected him to run and get James, but instead, he ran to my side and defended me. He casted a quick Stunning Charm on all of them, then grabbed my hand and ran. We didn't stop until we reached the Common Room. Peter pulled me right up to James and Sirius, and explained the situation. He then slumped in a chair, completely out of breath. I didn't even mind being completely scolded by James and Sirius. I was still in shock on what a brave thing Peter had just done.

I turned my attention to Sirius. I thought he was the laziest, most egotistical person I had ever met. He never did his work, but always seemed to have the energy to plan pranks on people. I had assumed I would never understand him until he walked in and found me crying one day. I had just received a particularly mean letter from my sister, in which she assured me, no matter what mother said, I would not be allowed at her wedding, as no freaks were allowed. Sirius let me cry on his shoulders, and once I had sobered up, he informed me on his childhood. He never got along with his family, which he was fine with, but now he sees his younger brother is getting more interested in the Dark Arts, he doesn't have the bond or the power to persuade him away. He assured me that family is not people whom you share blood with, but people you would die for. As we hugged, he told me that he was imagined having a little sister like me. ("But I am three months older than you!" I protested.) He dismissed it with a wave of a hand, and I knew I had just gained an older brother.

The sound of a book closing made me turn my head towards James. He put down the book he had just been reading for the last 10 minutes, and picked up a different one. As his eyes begin to scan the page, I realized he is the one that changed the most. I was hesitant to begin this school year. He was Head Boy, and after all that happened last 6 years, I didn't want to spend another year with him. But on that first train ride, he came up to me and begged for a truce. I was, of course, taken make. I remember asking what he had done with the real Potter, but he just laughed. ("I am finally taking your advise, Evans. Aren't you proud?") Had I been? I enjoyed the new James Potter. He worked hard, he helped the first years find their classes, he didn't plan malicious pranks on people. He even organized the entire Halloween Ball, when I fell ill and could not help. Yes, I enjoyed this new James Potter.

But at the same time, something was off. Something was not right. I couldn't pinpoint it until a few weeks back, when that Ravenclaw skank, Victoria, basically threw herself at his during a Quidditch celebration party. She acted drunk, and clung to James, and at one point, even tried to kiss him. Of course, James did the right thing and sat her down with her friends to take care of. As I watched that scene unfold, I couldn't figure out why I was so mad. That wasn't until Marlene and Remus came by, arm in arm, shaking their heads at me. Apparently, I was jealous.

Jealous of what? I'm not dating James. We aren't together. Why should it bother me that someone else finds him equally attractive? That is when it clicked. I realized what was off about the new James Potter. He didn't like me anymore. At least, that is how he acts. He hasn't asked me out all school year. Granted, he hasn't asked anyone out all school year, but when you are used to being asked out 3-4 times a week, you begin to almost miss it. But what is "it"? Being constantly asked out, or knowing that someone likes you? A loud sigh brought me out of my internal debate.

Sirius rubbed his eyes as he slammed the book in frustration.

"Which assignment are you working on?" I asked, ready to give assistance.

"The Potions one," he mumbled as he stretched his arms above his head. As preparation of NEWTs, Professor Slughorn wrote several prompts we were each supposed to write 3 feet on.

"Which prompt did you pick?" I closed up all my books. There is no way I will be able to focus, not with my current mindset and James less than two feet away.

" ' _Felix Felicis, also known as Liquid Luck, allows the drinker to be 'Lucky' for a duration of time. What are some side effects if a faulty potion is consumed?'_ Can't I just say they will die? How am I supposed to write three feet about that?"

Remus and Peter laughed at their friend's pain. Marlene simply shook her head and continued to write her essay.

Sirius groaned again, and looked to around for help. "Well, have you found any cases where someone drank a rotten potion? Write about that," Alice offered.

Sirius nodded and picked up his notes. "There was this guy from Austria. He made the potion, drank it, then realized that the Ashwinder Egg he used had not been frozen properly. His insides started to burn, and he knew he would be dead by the end of the day!"

We all grimaced as he began to write it down. He soon stopped and looked up. "Imagine that. Knowing you only have one day to live. What would you do?"

"Marry Lily."

Everyone stopped writing, and looked at James, who continued to read his book like he never spoke.

"What did you say?" I asked, not for clarification, but because I needed those extra moments to process what he was saying.

James looked up to find everyone staring at him, and he looked shocked, as if he didn't mean to say that. He then looked at me, smiled, and shrugged.

"Your wedding day is suppose to be the happiest day of your life," he quickly looked back to his book. "So, if it was my last day on earth, I'd spend it with the person I love."

There was an audible gasp at what James just said. He loves me? He wants to marry me? I thought he didn't like me anymore. I sent a pleading look to Marlene, and she quickly took over the conversation.

"Well, it is was my last day on earth, I would probably spend the whole day eating the House Elves Yorkshire pudding. That is the best tasting food ever! It is so juicy. Yum!"

Soon after, everyone contributed to what they would do on their last day. I paid them no attention as I stared at James. He acted so nonchalant about the whole thing, I would have thought he was joking. But he wasn't. His ears turned bright red, something that happens whenever he is embarrassed. His eyes have been staring at the same place on the page this whole conversation. And when he looked at me, there was so much emotion behind them.

So he loves me. Do I love him?

I couldn't answer that, because Peter had asked me what I would do on my last day alive. James glanced to me without lifting his head, his face getting brighter with each passing second. I stood up and stretched.

"What would I do on my last day alive?" With the group nodding at me, I walked to James and took his book away. He looked sheepishly at me. He wanted to know as well.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked, as I placed myself on James' lap. "I have a wedding to go to."

The group, loudly, cheered, earning a few glares from other students studying, but they didn't care. James stared at me in complete shock.

"What did you say?" he whispered, afraid of the answer he might hear.

"Well," I started, smirking at the situation, and what I was about to say. "Your wedding day is suppose to be the happiest day of your life, so, if it was my last day on earth, I'd spend it with the person I love. And I love you, James Potter."

We grinned like fools was we leaned down to kiss, while our friends cheered. I'd like to say the rest was history. We did get married, and it was the happiest day of my life. Each day after that, was the happiest day of my life. The day I found out I was pregnant. The day I had Harry. The day we bought our first home. Every day was the happiest day of my life, because I was with the ones I loved. Even on my last day of earth, I spent it protecting the ones I loved. And I couldn't be happier.


End file.
